


Sam X Reader X Dean: Secrets Part 3/5

by LittleMightXO



Series: Supernatural Oneshots and Lemons(Smutty) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Guilt, Heartache, Hunt, Requests, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Things begin to go south, the reader is conflicted unsure on what to do.





	Sam X Reader X Dean: Secrets Part 3/5

**Author's Note:**

> So this literally has like no sexual content in this part. Just a whole lot of conflict and arguing.  
> I also did a quick research on an actual Slovakian creature so.... enjoy i guess?  
> This turned out shorter than I wanted though.

That was the thing though. You were okay with using them both for sex, you never even considered Sam's or Dean's feeling before sleeping with either of them. What if Dean had feelings for you, there was no way that he didn't. Right?

Hot water fell to your every curve. The heat relaxed your overly tense muscles, doing just what you needed. This shower was mostly in intention to clear your head but it just filled your mind with more crap than you honestly couldn't handle. Its been quite a few years ago since you joined the guys on their odd adventures, learning how to defend yourself against any type of monster that came your way.  
However, the fighting stuff wasn't really what you were into; preferring to do the studying and taking care of the bunker while the boys were gone. You knew how wrong it was of you to do this even after all of what the Winchesters did for you but you couldn't help but want both. It clicked to you... Not only was it sex... you were letting your heart get in the way.

The guilt continued to run its course through your mind. You needed to confide in someone who weren't the Winchesters, Sitting on your bed after towel drying your h/l h/c strands you dug out your phone from your purse and sent the only person who would have a clue to help was your closest friend; Charlie. She maybe in to only chicks but she knew the brothers just as well as you did. Why not give it a shot?

You: Hey...So I did a thing... well make that two.  
Charlie: Long time no talk girl! What happened?

You hesitated.  
Charlie: Y/N?  
You:Well remember that one day you and I went out for drinks and I let slip secrets about the winchesters?...  
Charlie: Go on....  
You: I slept with them both.

You laid back on your pillows with a yawn.

Charlie: Way to go!  
You: That's not a good thing Charlie! Sam is head over heels for me and only God knows what is going through Dean's head.  
Charlie: Well obviously they're going to find out eventually.  
You: T__T please tell me what to do. I have zero relationship experience.  
Charlie: You obviously feel guilty. Just clear your conscious and tell them the truth.  
You:But that'll cause nothing but problems though. Anyways thanks for trying, Dean is home asking for me.

“Y/n, are you in there.” His voice disconcerting.  
“Yup...” You took a deep breathe unlocking your door and opening it. Hands quickly grabbed at your sides, closing the door and pinning you against it. His breath reeked of whisky and the tongue of another woman. “You've been drinking...” You closed your eyes steering your head away from dean.  
“You slept with Sam, specifically when I asked you not to. His thumbs dug deeper into your sides. He must have interrogated Sam when he got home... You sighed, biting your cheeks to ignore the sheer pain in your sides.  
“It wasn't my fault you know... He pulled me in and...it was all by accident.” You opened your lids to see intense green eyes glaring, furious.  
“What, you slipped and fell on his dick! Did I not make it clear to not mess with him? You're lucky he has no idea that I slept with you... Lets hope he doesn't!” He pushed off you with a huff. He was pissed and it made you anxious. The pit in your stomach grew much heavier.  
“No, he just... He began to kiss me and then one thing lead to another. I'm sorry! Its not like I asked for either of you to come on to me!” You stepped away from the door and plopped onto your bed.  
“Its not my damn fault that I'm so infatuated with you!” Your opened wide, your guess was right... both the Winchesters were fighting for your affection. Embarrassment lined his face, his face flushed pink and he stormed off slamming the door behind him.

You got zero sleep that night.

/////////////////////////

Its been three days and Dean hasn't even looked at you. Every time you came around he would either leave the room immediately or just act like you weren't even there. And to be fair, you didn't blame him. It did however, break your heart. Sam of course unknowingly in the middle of it all, needed some questions answered. The three of you were sitting in the library working on a new case that Sam dug up in hopes to get the both of you on talking terms again. As you had your nose buried in a book of lore Dean munched on a sandwich reading over Sam's shoulder. The silence began to annoy Sam, to your surprise he spoke up. “What the hell is going on between you two. You either ignore each other or just won't even bother be in the same room.” you looked up to see Dean glance at you.  
“I don't know Sam, why won't you ask y/n.” You quickly looked down at your book pretending that you didn't acknowledge the question. You took a deep breath and continued on the chapter.  
“Y/n,” His voice taunted you to look up, you began to white knuckle the book. “y/n” he said your name again. Before closing your book you shut your eyes briefly and let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I figured out what the creature we're dealing with.” It changed the subject completely, exactly what you hoped for. You gained the interest of the brothers. “Its a Nokken. Looks like we're going by Swedish tradition, its explains why single women would jump into the pond on their free will. They all claimed to see a handsome man and would go every night to see him. Every night he would play the violin and that's how he captures his victims.”

You cleared your throat and stood up from the table. “Ill get my things to take this thing down. I suggest you guys do the same.” You glanced back to make eye contact with Dean.  
“I.... really don't think you should be going out there. There are chances that this man will drown you.” Dean spoke, protesting...again.  
“I don't care what you say or think, but I'm going whether you like it or not. I'll meet you at the park.”  
You waved off before getting ready,

The engine of your '67 mustang calmed your nerves slightly. It was unlike you to act snobbish the way you did but Dean was getting on your last nerve. But much like him you enjoyed old cars like he did, that's why he helped you fix this girl up. You couldn't be anymore grateful. For the first time in four days you genuinely smiled as you rolled down the window and blasted your favourite music. The time from the bunker was much needed.  
The sun began to fall behind the hills painting the sky with orange and pink, it was possible a storm would be on its way.  
Finally you arrive at the central park that the disappearances were. The stars had finally blanketed the sky and the moon hid behind clouds. Though it was dark small street lights highlighted many places of the park and exposed the silhouette of a couple on the far side of the pond. Along with a well built man walking along the edge. You heard beautiful melodies, music you weren't quite use to, but an overwhelming sense came over and you made your way, You held an iron bar in your hand and the script of the “magic words” that could dispose of this Nokken. But you soon dropped them both leaving a care in the world. You were only inches away before he stopped and looked at you. He was charming, his eyes sparkled a deep green and his smile... well his smile was something else.  
“Why hello, what is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing in a place like this alone.” His voice was smooth you couldn't help but take the hand he offered,  
“I know this seem silly but... I really don't know. I feel like I was suppose to meet somebody here.” Sheepishly smiling you walked closer to the pond, You began to feel a round slimy surface under your feet and wet tall grass along your legs. A familiar voice shouted your name afar but your body (once again) moved on its own. It wouldn't stop and you knew that you were so screwed.  
“Its okay sweetie, I will keep you company.” At this point you were dowsed in water, covered head to toe and the arms that brought you into the depths had held you down. Coming to your senses you struggled to get out from underneath the black eyed creature but soon you succumbed to darkness.

You woke up freezing, coughing up whatever dark water that you had swallowed. Both Dean and Sam breathed in relief. “Wh...what happened..” Your eyes were still blurry but you could still make out where you were. You were on softer ground far away from the pond. It seemed like the couple left and the three of you were the only ones in the area.  
“You're such an idiot.” Dean growled at you as you struggled to sit up. “What the hell were you thinking?!”  
“I was thinking that you need to grow the fuck up and let me make my own bloody decisions! I'm sick of you treating me like I belong to you. Certainly you saved my life before and countless times after doesn't mean you fucking own me!” You tears welled up, streaking down your cheeks, It brought warmth back to your body. You heated up with hate not just for Dean but for yourself.  
“Y/n!” Sam tried grabbed hold of your hand. “You too Sam! God I turned you down, but for the love of God its not the end of the world!” you pulled you hand away making your way to your car. You chattering you teeth shivering like crazy but you didn't give in. Who needed them anyways.  
////////////////////

Another day passed and the bunker was completely silent. Dean and Sam didn't even talk. Until you walked into the kitchen to find yourself a snack. “Y/n, we need to talk.” Sam's long figured leaned against the door frame. He didn't have the puppy dog look like he always did, but rather concern.  
“What?” You muffled stuff a bagel spread with cream cheese stuffed in your mouth.  
“Dean told me everything on the way home. Why didn't you say anything?” You stopped chewing and swallowed it back with a water. Sighing you really wanted to avoid any of this but you agreed things needed to be settled. 

“When Dean mentioned you had feelings it had completely escaped me until after the fact. You were heart broken and trust me, it killed me to see you that way. Then Dean lost it on me, for me to know he also has this thing for me. After I had clearly stated no feelings were involved. But even after all this time you both like me and I like you both back and now i'm a fucking train wreck,”Once again you were crying. Since the night before you haven't stopped and you were so confused on what to do.  
Sam sat next to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Why, why is it like this?” You e/c fluttered up freeing more tears. It killed the man to see you like this, no one wanted anything to turn out like this and look what he did, the woman he loved torn in two and his brother blaming himself once again. Pulling in he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. He brushed his hands through your hair. You looked up at him, “thank you Sammy, but you know I have some thinking to do.” He nodded with a slight smirk. Things might actually turn out okay.  
Later on that day, two bags of chips a chocolate bar, half a case of pop and a season and a half of your favorite show later there was a knock on your door.  
“Sam and I are going out for a bit. Want to come?” He opened the door and to your surprised you were a mess. “Need...uh... more snacks?” Laying on your stomach with your eye glued to the t.v you shook your head.  
Shrugging he left and the guys were gone for a while. You had thought things over the entire day and there was two choices. Either you are going to be with them both. Or... you would leave.  
And the first choice definitely going to be it. But you had a much more different idea in mind. Something that boys would wouldn't even see coming.


End file.
